Flashback
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: Berbagai flashback tentang Changmin kecil ! Yunjae feat Yoosu dan Changkyu. Genderswitch for all uke except Kyuhyun, yaoi! Humor geje (lagi). No bash no flame ya, jangan lupa RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Sore itu, Yunho duduk di dapur sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang memasak. Tiba-tiba, Changmin datang dari arah ruang tengah lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Umma masak apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Udah jangan ganggu Umma. Duduk sana?" titah Jaejoong mutlak.

"Ah Umma pelit!" protes Changmin lalu duduk di sebelah Yunho. Ia lalu sibuk memainkan PSPnya.

"Dipikir-pikir, Changmin dari dulu posesif banget ya ama BooJae.." batin Yunho.

_flashback_

_Saat Changmin mulai belajar bicara, Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat bersemangat untuk mengajarinya._

_"Umma, ayo bilang umma?" kata Jaejoong._

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_"Mma.." celetuk Changmin._

_"Aaaa Changminnie.." ujar Jaejoong bahagia lalu menggendong Changmin._

_"Nah,sekarang ayo bilang Appa. Appa," ujar Yunho bersemangat._

_Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Changminnie, Appa. Appa," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_"Ayo bilang Appa! APPA!" paksa Yunho._

_"Maksa banget sih Yun?" tanya Jaejoong heran._

_"Habisnya kok nggak mau bilang Appa sih. Ayo Minnie, Appa!" ujar Yunho sambil memegang tangan Changmin._

_"Mma.. Mam," celetuk Changmin lagi._

_"Huwaaaa, lapar ne? Ayo makan!" ujar Jaejoong bahagia lalu menggendong Changmin ke arah dapur._

_"Kenapa dia malah bilang makaaaaaan :O" batin Yunho sambil memegang kepalanya._

Yunho melirik Changmin yang sedang serius memainkan PSP.

"Appa apa sih liat-liat?" protes Changmin.

"Aniya. Kamu geer Min!" ujar Yunho.

Lalu Yunho kembali teringat, kalau Changmin lebih gampang diajari cara mengucapkan 'halmoni' bukan 'haraboji'. Sepertinya memang dia lebih gampang untuk mengucapkan hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita cantik seperti ummanya, halmoninya, dan juga makanan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menoyor kepala Changmin.

"Apa sih appa?" protes Changmin sambil memandang galak pada appanya.

"Kamu dari kecil nyebelin Min!" kata Yunho.

"Enak aja!" elak Changmin.

"Bener Min! Kamu pertama kali bisa bilang 'appa' aja di kebun binatang!" terawang Yunho.

Lalu Yunho pun bercerita..

_flashback (lagi)_

_Hari itu Jaejoong dan Yunho mengajak Changmin yang masih kecil ke kebun binatang. Changmin sangat senang melihat binatang-binatang yang ada disana._

_Suatu saat, mereka melihat musang._

_"Ppa.." ucap Changmin._

_"Dengar kan Boo? Dia akhirnya bilang Appa!" ujar Yunho bangga._

_"Ne, chukkae," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum._

_"Ppa.. Ppa!" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk musang._

_"Ne, itu namanya musang.." jelas Yunho._

_Setelah mereka berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba Changmin berkata "Ppa.. pai!" (Appa, bye)._

_Yunho yang penasaran menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang digendongnya. Ternyata Changmin sedang sibuk melambaikan tangan ke arah musang-musang tersebut._

_"Jadi.. Yang dipanggil appa itu musang yang tadi?" batin Yunho ngenes._

_"Udahlah Yunnie, kamu emang mirip kan sama musang. Jadi nggak apa bear, gwenchana!" sahut Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho._

_"Ne.." jawab Yunho terpaksa._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah ruang tamu.

"Changminnie, main jenga yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ayooooo!" jawab Changmin semangat lalu berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

"Anak itu kalo udah diajak sama Kyu semangatnya minta ampun," kata Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah biarin aja Yun, daripada kalian pada duduk disini. Menuh-menuhin dapur aja!" celetuk Jaejoong sadis.

"Kamu bikin apa boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Bikin donat. Kenapa? Mau nyomot? Nggak boleh, soalnya nanti Su-ie mau kesini. Aku mau ngobrol sambil makan donat!" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kalo inget donat, inget yang waktu itu.." kata Yunho.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu Boo. Changminnie pas kecil nggak ngebolehin aku nyentuh kamu sedikitpun. Udah disogok donat juga tetep aja!" protes Yunho.

"Ooh, yang waktu itu dia lagi makan donat terus kamu meluk aku kan? Terus pas ngeliat kamu meluk, dia tiba-tiba molesin krim donatnya ke mukanya kan?" kata Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne. Kok bisa ya dia kayak gitu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Soalnya dia turunan kamu, Bear," jawab Jaejoong acuh.

"Masa sih aku kayak gitu," elak Yunho.

"Emangnya aku nggak tau soal kamu yang pura-pura jatuh di depan klub masak soalnya aku lagi ngobrol sama sunbae yang ganteng itu dulu?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengolesi donatnya.

"Jadi kamu tau?" heboh Yunho.

"Ne, aku tau dari Su-ie," kata Jaejoong tanpa menoleh.

"Si lumba-lumba itu! Kalo aku protes juga paling dia cuma bilang eu kyang kyang!" batin Yunho.

"Kenapa Yun? Kamu lagi ngerencanain apa?" selidik Jaejoong.

"Ah aniya.."

Jaejoong mau bertanya lagi namun terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Jae-ah! Ini aku bawakan jus strawberry ne, buat ngobrol-ngobrol kita nanti!" kata Heechul sambil membawa sebotol jus strawberry.

"Jae ahjumma, umma bawa racun!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Heh evil! Tenang aja, kalo cuma jus sih Umma juga bisa bikin!" ujar Heechul sambil menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Umma ih! Kepalaku yang berharga.." protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sayang ya Wookie nggak bisa datang!" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur.

"Ah ne, dia sedang ke rumah orangtuanya Yesungie. Eh itu Su-ie datang?" kata Heechul sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa Junsu.

"Aku masih di dapur Su, duduk dulu ne?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Ah ne, eu kyang kyang"

"Eh, Su-ie ahjumma. Sendirian?" tanya Changmin.

"Aniya, Chunnie sedang memarkir mobil," jawab Junsu.

Mendengar Yoochun juga datang, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

"Yow Yunho Hyung!" sapa Yoochun.

Sebelum Yunho menjawab, Changmin sudah menjawab "Yow jidat ahjussi!"

Yoochun melirik Yunho, meminta pembelaan. Sayangnya, Yunho sudah tertawa histeris.

"Hahaha Changminnie ! Hahaha!"

"Kenapa Hyung nggak ngebelain aku sih?" protes Yoochun.

"Soalnya dari awal juga Changmin manggil kamu gitu kan? Hahaha!" ujar Yunho sambil sibuk tertawa.

_flashback:_

_Saat itu, Changmin kecil baru diperkenalkan dengan pasangan Yoosu saat pasangan tersebut datang ke rumah Yunjae._

_"Nah Changminnie, ini Junsu ahjumma.." kata Jaejoong._

_"Su mma.." kata Changmin._

_"Eu kyang kyang, kyeoptaaa!" ujar Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Changmin._

_"Nah kalo yang ini Yoochun ahjussi.." kata Jaejoong lagi._

_"Ooooh.." kata Changmin sambil menunjuk Yoochun._

_"Ne, annyeong haseyo Changminnie," kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum._

_"Uuuh.. dat!" celetuk Changmin sambil menunjuk dahi Yoochun._

_"Hahaha! Dia aja manggil jidat! Hahaha!" kata Yunho sambil tertawa histeris._

Yoochun hanya terdiam mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah sudahlah, Hankyung hyung mana ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Hannie nanti menyusul katanya, tadi mengantar Zhoumi ke airport. Hari ini dia pulang ke Cina.." jelas Heechul.

"Mimi nggak jelas ya kapan datang dan pulangnya.." kata Yoochun.

"Ne, tadi pagi tiba-tiba dia udah megang tiket pesawat ke Cina. Nanti tiba-tiba udah muncul di rumah lagi aja.." kata Heechul heran.

"Ah annyeong haseyo, aku telat ne? Hehehe," cengir Hankyung.

"Aniya Hyung, ayo duduk dulu," tawar Yunho.

"Nah ini silakan dimakan!" sahut Jaejoong sambil membawa sepiring donat dari dapur, diikuti Heechul yang membawa jus strawberry karyanya.

Jadilah sore itu diramaikan dengan para namja yang entah mengobrol apa, para yeoja yang histeris bergosip, dan Kyuhyun serta Changmin yang masih terus bermain jenga. Mereka ditemani donat dan jus strawberry pastinya :]

**qyu said : nah ! satu lagi ff geje dari aku. hahaha. ini banyaknya nyeritain Changmin pas dia masih kecil.. sebelum TK :D terus rencananya sih ada season 2 nya, masih flashback, ceritanya antara Changmin TK atau SD gitu.. dan itu dibikin kalo readers pada minat. Hehehe. Yap, semoga suka dan terhibur ya :) **

**Jenga itu semacam permainan kayak UNO stacko gitu, sticknya ditarik satu-satu terus dipindahin ke atas, tapi nggak boleh jatuh. Nonton DBSK di youtube main itu, lucu! :)) **

**Terakhir, boleh minat reviewnya biar semangat? ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini ceritanya kembali ke 14 tahun yang lalu.. Enjoy ! (Kyuhyun dan Changmin 5 tahun)

_Flashback on:_

_Pulang dari kantor, Hankyung dan Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk ngopi bareng. Kenapa? Soalnya di rumah, istri mereka sedang sibuk mengurus anak mereka yang sedang lucu-lucunya (baca: nakal-nakalnya). Jadi ya sekali-sekali ngopi di luar sebelum pulang ke rumah dan mengasuh anakmu di saat istrimu sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluargamu itu sepertinya dapat dimaklumi._

_"Haaah semenjak ada Changmin aku tidurnya jadi susah.." keluh Yunho._

_"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hankyung sambil memotong kue pesanannya._

_"Kalo hyung memang gimana? Kyunnie udah tidur sendiri?" tanya Yunho balik._

_"Aniya.. Dia tidur sama aku sama Chullie. Tidur sambil meluk Kyunnie itu seneng juga rasanya.." terawang Hankyung sambil tersenyum._

_"Haah, enaknya. Kyunnie sih gitu. Kalo aku yang meluk, Changminnie suka nendangin pas dia tidur, tapi anehnya kalo BooJae enggak.." kata Yunho sambil mengaduk kopinya._

_"Hahaha, sepertinya Changminnie sukanya kalo dipeluk Jae aja ne? Kalo Kyunnie sih mau aku atau Chullie tenang-tenang aja, cuma kadang dia suka lama tidurnya kalo dipeluk Chullie.." jelas Hankyung._

_Tak lama kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Yunho masih meratapi nasibnya yang jadi susah memeluk istrinya sejak ada Changmin. Iya, sifat posesifnya Yunho nurun juga ke Changmin ternyata. Jadi jangan salahkan orang lain.. Salahkan dirimu yang menurunkan sifat itu, Jung Yunho -_-_

_"BooJae, aku pulang!" panggil Yunho sambil memasuki rumahnya. Di ruang tengah, ada Changmin yang sibuk dengan krayonnya._

_"Minnie lagi apa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus rambut anaknya._

_"Gambar. Min sibuk, ne?" jawab Changmin._

_"Sombongnyaaaa," ledek Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin. Tiba-tiba, Yunho melihat kue buatan Jaejoong di toples kecil khusus Changmin. Tiap membuat kue, Jaejoong selalu memasukkan sebagian dari kuenya ke toples kue kecil khusus Changmin agar anaknya itu tidak berkeliaran memakan makanan di toples-toples lain. Tekor dong Jaejoong kalo gitu -_-_

_Tapi kenyataannya, setelah Changmin beranjak dewasa, toples-toples yang lain pun terkena perluasan kekuasaan.. Mereka terjarah.. Dan alhasil, Jaejoong tetep tekor karena stok kuenya habis setelah dijarah oleh Jung Changmin seorang._

_Saat Yunho akan menyentuh toples Changmin, tiba-tiba.._

_"Appa! Itu kue Min, ne?" sahut Changmin sambil terus menggambar._

_"Kok dia sadar sih.." batin Yunho._

_"Yunnie mandi sana, makanan sebentar lagi siap. Minnie biarin aja, dia lagi betah ngegambar," teriak Jaejoong dari dapur._

_"Neeee!" balas Yunho lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi._

_Setelah mandi, mereka makan malam bersama. Saat sedang nonton TV, Yunho melihat Changmin yang mulai mengantuk di sofa._

_"Hahaha, dia mulai ngantuk.." batin Yunho lalu merencanakan sebuah rencana licik._

_"Kamu mikirin apa Yun? Tiba-tiba menyeringai gitu," tanya Jaejoong heran._

_"Ah aniya.." elak Yunho._

_"Minnie ngantuk ne? Kajja kita tidur," ajak Jaejoong._

_"Aah ani.." jawab Changmin._

_"Aigoo, aku ngantuk banget nih. Hari ini banyak kerjaan. Aku tidur duluan, ne? Nanti bawa Minnie ke kamar ya?" kata Jaejoong pada suaminya._

_"Ah ne, tenang aja Boo.." sahut Yunho senang._

_"Kamu kok agak aneh ya, Yun. Tapi ya udahlah.." sahut Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke lantai atas._

**_30 menit kemudian.._**

_Changmin sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Yunho menyeringai licik. Ia membawa Changmin ke kamarnya, kamar Changmin tepatnya. Ya, Changmin memang sudah punya kamar sendiri walaupun ia lebih senang tidur bersama appa dan ummanya._

_Setelah membaringkan Changmin di ranjangnya dan memastikan bahwa Changmin tidur pulas, Yunho berjalan ke kamarnya dengan hati bahagia. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, lalu memeluk BooJaenya dengan hati gembira._

_"Akhirnya! Aku tidur berdua sama BooJae lagi.." batin Yunho senang sambil memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong._

_Harapan Yunho, kalau Changmin terbangun di malam hari nanti dan menemukan pintu kamar appa dan ummanya terkunci, ia akan menyerah dan kembali tidur. Kenyataannya.._

**_Keesokan harinya, pukul 05.00 pagi_**

_BUGH ! BUGH !_

_Jaejoong terbangun karena kaget mendengar suara pukulan di pintu. Saat ia berjalan dengan nyawa yang sebenarnya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang anehnya terkunci.._

_"UMMAAAAAA!" teriak Changmin dengan suara melengking 3 oktafnya._

_Dan nyawa Jaejoong langsung terkumpul sepenuhnya._

_"Minnie? Aigoo, kok matanya ada lingkaran hitam gini?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin._

_"Min mau bobo sama umma!" protes Changmin._

_"Lho.. Aigoo tangannya merah begini, kamu mukulin pintu terus ne?" sahut Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus tangan anaknya yang memerah. Ya iyalah, mukulin pintu dari jam berapa.._

_"Min cape.." keluh Changmin lalu memeluk leher ummanya._

_"Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Yunho yang baru bangun lalu mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong._

_"Shireo! Min mau sama umma!" protes Changmin sambil meronta-ronta di gendongan appanya._

_"Min bobo lagi yuk, ngantuk nggak?" bujuk Yunho._

_"Nggak! Min mau bobo sama umma!" teriak Changmin._

_Yunho yang pusing mendengar teriakan anaknya langsung membekap mulut anaknya dengan paksa._

_"Hmm! Hhmmm! hmm!" protes Changmin._

_"Aigoo Yunnie ih, sini-sini," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengambil alih Changmin dari bekapan Yunho._

_"Umma huweeee.." Changmin mulai menangis. Manjanya kumat. Yunho hanya bisa melongo setelah melihat Changmin menangis dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari mata indah istrinya._

_"Gimana sih Yun! Mempelakukan anak sendiri aja kayak penculik! Kamu kan yang ngunci pintu kamar? Minnie suka sadar kalo nggak tidur sama aku, jadinya dia suka nggak bisa tidur. Yunnie pabbo!" bentak Jaejoong._

_"Boo.." panggil Yunho kaget. Pasalnya, Jaejoong jarang membentaknya._

_"Nggak denger!" balas Jaejoong._

_"BooJae, kamu udah nggak mau dengerin aku? Sungguh teganya dirimu, BooJae.. teganya teganya teganya teganya.. Dahsyatnya bila dibandingkan dengan senyumanmu.." ucapan Yunho terputus karena Jaejoong kembali membentaknya._

_"Yunnie berisik!"_

_Berbeda dengan Yunho yang pagi-pagi sudah terkapar di ruang tengah sambil meratapi nasibnya, Changmin berada di dapur bersama Jaejoong._

_"Makan ne? Udah ini Min boleh bobo lagi, kan ini hari Sabtu.." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Changmin hanya mengangguk._

_Siang harinya, Yunho masih terkapar di ruang tengah. Changmin sudah mandi dan menonton film kartun kesukaannya di TV, tanpa memperdulikan appanya yang sedang terkapar di ruang tengah sejak pagi._

_"Jae eonnie!" panggil seseorang dari pintu depan._

_Mendengar seseorang memanggil ummanya, Changmin pun berjalan ke pintu depan._

_"Nuguseyo?" tanya Changmin._

_"Ahaaa, Changminnie. Umma ada?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum._

_"Umma Min? Ada. Tunggu ne," jawab Changmin lalu ke dapur untuk memanggil ummanya._

_"Wookie? Ayo masuk," ajak Jaejoong._

_"Chullie eonnie belum kesini ne?" tanya Ryeowook._

_"Belum, tadi sih katanya lagi nyuruh Kyunnie mandi dulu.." sahut Jaejoong._

_"Lho, Yunho oppa kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Yunho yang terkapar di ruang tengah._

_"Ah, biarkan saja. Yesungie kemana?" sahut Jaejoong._

_"Ada pertemuan mendadak di kantornya katanya.." jawab Ryeowook sambil memotong puding buatannya._

_"Puding.. Min mau.." ujar Changmin dengan mata berbinar melihat puding coklat di atas meja._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari halaman depan._

_"Changminnie!" _

_"Kyunnie!" panggil Changmin sambil berlari ke halaman depan._

_"Kyunnie bawa apa?" tanya Changmin setelah tiba di dekat Kyuhyun._

_"Ini buatan umma.." jawab Kyuhyun._

_"Jus ne?" sahut Changmin sambil melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Kyuhyun._

_"Ani.. ini racun.." ujar Kyuhyun._

_"Nakal! Ne, ini jus. Ayo kita masuuuk!" ajak Heechul._

_Ketika para yeoja sedang menyiapkan makanan dan Yunho masih terkapar, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bermain di ruang tengah. Lalu Kyuhyun pun mengambil toples kue milik Changmin dan membukanya._

_Yunho yang melihatnya pun tersadar dan langsung bangun. Ajaibnya.._

_"Kyunnie mau ne? Ambil aja, gwenchana.." sahut Changmin._

_"Boleh? Umma Kyu nggak bisa bikin kue.." ujar Kyuhyun polos._

_"Boleh, ambil ne. Mau Min suapin ne?" tanya Changmin sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue kering ke mulut Kyuhyun yang tentunya langsung digigit Kyuhyun._

_"Dia nggak marah doooong.." batin Yunho ngenes._

_"Changminnie tuh Yunnie banget. Masih kecil udah bisa modus kan?" pikir Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat Changmin._

_End of Flashback._

Dan Yunho baru tersadar bahwa Changmin sayang padanya mulai dari sejak Changmin membacakan karangannya di sekolah. Hari itu, para orang tua disuruh datang ke sekolah, dan para anak membacakan karangannya.

"Appa Min sibuk. Appa pergi dari pagi pas Min sekolah, pulangnya malam. Tapi Appa suka ngajak Min sama umma jalan-jalan kalo hari Sabtu. Appa Min suka main sama Min, Appa suka beliin Min mainan. Appa baik banget sama Min. Tapi Appa suka nyuri kue Min.." cerita Changmin di depan kelas. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang mukanya merah.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian..

"Walaupun appa Min mukanya kayak musang, Appa Min itu Appa yang paling keren di dunia untuk Min. Appa, saranghae!" celetuk Changmin polos.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memeluk Yunho yang sedang terharu karena ternyata anaknya sangat sayang padanya, di balik keiblisan anaknya yang terpendam tersebut.

Setelah Changmin beranjak dewasa, Changmin menjadi pribadi yang cuek menurut Yunho. Namun dibalik kecuekannya itu, Changmin ternyata peduli pada appanya itu.

Yunho sering menemukan tulisan Changmin di saku jasnya.

"Appa, makan. Nanti sakit." tulis Changmin.

Changmin juga sering mengantarkan berkas Yunho yang ketinggalan walaupun diiringi rentetan protes dari mulutnya.

Dan itu semua cukup menjadi bukti bahwa tenyata Changmin sangat sayang pada Yunho walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

..dan semuanya terasa sangat lengkap untuk Yunho saat hari ini ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan secarik kertas lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini anaknya bisa menulis kata-kata seperti itu. Ah, apa Yunho nggak tau kalo Changmin itu sebenarnya puitis? :p

**"Dad, you are my first hero."**

_** "I'm so proud of you that it makes me proud of me. I hope you know that."  
― John Green, Will Grayson,**_

_****_**qyu said : loh cerita humor ini kenapa jadi dramatis di akhir? hahaha. yasudahlah.. setelah menyempatkan ngetik di sela kesibukan mempersiapkan orientasi maba dan perform angklung dan badan remuk setelah mengangklung bersama 200 tentara.. HAHA. Yap, semoga kalian suka :)**

**Jeongmal gomawo untuk kalian yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow dan semacamnya.. aku senang baca notifnya di e-mail dan semangat. Without you all, I'm nothing :')**

****Balasan review~

- Jejekyu Red Sapphire : hahaha, iya juga. kalo saya ngetik di cerita cecurut ntar ditabok cassies ! XD

- FiWonKyu0201 : yap, ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka :)

- SeenaPark : ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya bacanya :D

- Shim shia : hehehe, iya aku suka pair yunjaemin family, karena udah jarang yaudah aku bikin sendiri aja deh :))

- Guest : iya.. itu deritanya Yoochun -_- *plakk

- Vic89 : iya hahaha, dibully terus Yunhonya :))

- bumkeyk : apanya yang lain lg? linknya udah ya di PM :D

ditunggu reviewnya dan lain-lainnya lagi.. gomawoyo ! *bow*


End file.
